


Хороший мальчик

by Barbara_Boom, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Дамблдор уполз.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 3





	Хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды гарридора

Гарри поправляет загнутый угол ковра (белые цветы на лиловом фоне), выравнивает по стенам картины. Хрупкая сарджентовская девушка улыбается ему и перепрыгивает в соседнюю раму, кокетливо придерживая платье.

— Молоко? Сахар? — спрашивает Альбус из кухни.

Гарри приглядывается к фигуркам на камине, которые выглядят так, будто наступили на навозную бомбу, и решает их не трогать.

— Две ложки сахара, — отвечает он. — Спасибо.

Чайная тележка вплывает в гостиную, не звякнув ни единым блюдечком, и вслед за ней входит Альбус. В коридоре возмущённо блестит глазами Кытта, Альбус отсылает её жестом. Правая рука его осталась потемневшей и усохшей, но восстановила подвижность и теперь напоминает тсантсу. Что делает магический прогресс: тридцать лет назад Снейп со своим лечебным самопалом и помыслить о таком не мог.

Финиковые булочки и впрямь хороши, только очень уж пряные: Кытта обрадовалась гостю и не пожалела специй и масла.

— Неплохо, Гарри, очень неплохо. Однако одиннадцать С.О.В. могут оказаться большим испытанием, чем она ожидает.

Гарри разводит руками.

— Не хочет отставать от Джимми и Рема, я подозреваю.

На самом деле Гарри считает, что для четырнадцатилетней девочки уйти с головой в учёбу — не лучший способ пережить сложную семейную ситуацию, и чёрта с два он признается в этом Альбусу. За два месяца его изрядно повозили мордой по столу, чего стоит один только заголовок в "Пророке": АЛЬБУС ДАМБЛДОР ВЫШЕЛ ИЗ КОМЫ, КОГДА УЗНАЛ, ЧТО ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР — ГЕЙ!

(— Лучше наоборот, — сказала Джинни, взглянув на газету. Гарри, застуканный в министерском туалете с Гавейном Лангобардом из отдела урегулирования нечаянных происшествий, смог полностью оценить, как ему повезло с семьёй. А также с семьёй жены. Только Чарли мог контрабандой ввезти в Англию тонну какашек нунду, и только Джинни с Джорджем — доставить их в редакцию "Пророка", не вызывая особых подозрений.)

Удивительно, но после стольких лет Гарри Поттер всё ещё не полностью доверяет Дамблдору.

***  
Альбус Дамблдор выписался из Мунго так же внезапно и эксцентрично, как и всё, что он обычно делал. Однажды утром, вскоре после врачебного обхода, встал с постели, проигнорировав рёв сторожевых заклинаний, и вышел в коридор. Как будто не было ни заклятия Снейпа, ни падения с Астрономической башни Хогвартса, ни почти четверти века в коме.

Хильдур Спраут, глава отдела реаниматологов в Мунго, наверняка получит премию имени Дервент за исключительный случай применения стазиса на человеческом организме. Майки Уилкинсон, в то утро дежуривший в отделении, не получит ничего, а ведь именно его кружку, когда совсем приспичило, Дамблдор трансфигурировал в ночной горшок. Что поделаешь, дезориентация.

***  
— Ты уже выбрал, что хочешь мне почитать, Гарри? — жизнерадостно спрашивает Альбус.

Гарри не глядя призывает томик с книжной полки. Эзра Паунд. Он добросовестно декламирует бесконечную мешанину из волн, сирен и жертвенных баранов, в которой явно не хватает гиперссылок. Надо подкинуть Гермионе бизнес-план: интерактивный пергамент. Один тык пальцем, и ты в семнадцати дюймах ниже.

Альбус глядит в окно и сквозь бьющее в окно солнце выглядит укутанным в молочно-белый свет. Будто маленькая бородатая туманность. Гарри тщательно закрывает сознание — у него есть все основания подозревать, что навыки легилимента Альбус не утратил — и продолжает читать.

— Кстати, о красном вине. Не хочешь выпить?

Альбус обходит диван, направляясь к мини-бару, и останавливается у Гарри за спиной. Сухая рука ложится ему на шею.

— Мне кажется, ты собирался пить, Альбус.

Руки массируют его плечи, расстёгивают рубашку.

— Я неожиданно оказался во власти желаний иного характера. Сам понимаешь, из тех, которым сложно противостоять.

Гарри откладывает книжку и елозит бёдрами, чтобы было удобнее расстёгнуть джинсы. Он тоже умеет играть в игру "я ничего не делаю, оно само". Альбус нависает над ним, оплетает серебристыми волосами, и бородой, и длинными руками: здоровые розовые пальцы и тёмные усохшие обхватывают член, экзотика, новые ощущения. Гарри на пробу приоткрывает мысль о сексе с чернокожей эльфийкой и получает шлепок по бедру.

— Ведите себя прилично, молодой человек!

Ага, то есть бремя белого человека не надавило Альбусу на яйца, только на мозги.

— Хороший мальчик, — шепчет Альбус ему в ухо. Гарри передёргивается и кончает.

***  
Судя по интервью, которое новообретённый великий волшебник дал через неделю после выписки, больше всего в новой и счастливой магической Британии ему понравились наушники-эйрподы, ютуб и англо-индийские летающие ковры. Меньше всего — новый министр магии, выход Голландии из Евросоюза, а также шпионы Аненербе на танкере посреди Северного моря.

Посередине лекции о выдающемся значении марихуаны в травологии колдомедики ещё думали, что мистер Дамблдор шутит. Когда пациент выпил дневную дозу зелья, укрепляющего лёгкие, и три часа кряду распевал "Цветок Шотландии", медики встревожились. Отдельные личности, в чьи интересы не входило возвращение на общественную арену реликта из двадцатого века, наоборот, весьма обрадовались.

Так, собственно, Дамблдор и оказался в коттедже на краю Каледонского леса, с картинами на стенах, ланкаширскими коврами и ливийской эльфийкой в качестве прислуги. Гарри понимает, что нехорошо ставить эльфов в один ряд с картинами и коврами, но вы бы видели эту эльфийку и её родословную (и её месячную зарплату). Кто ж знал, что дикие эльфы ещё в позапрошлом веке скрещивались с берберами.

***  
Альбус всё-таки открывает бутылку мальбека, и Кытта мгновенно подаёт лёгкую закуску. Огромные чёрные глаза и лицо цвета осьминожьих чернил не выражают ничего, кроме радостного сознания своей полезности. Министерство всё ещё верит, что половина проблем Британии — в злобных иммигрантах, но кто из коренного населения мог бы спокойно принести пожрать Дамблдору-который-восстал и Поттеру-который-аврор, увидев их голыми на диване?

В этом весь Альбус, размышляет Гарри, слушая, как Дамблдор и Кытта бодро щебечут на магрибском. Накорми голодных, возьми их на работу, будь надёжным старшим братом. Не поддавайся страхам, не считай обид, перешагивай через ненужных больше, и иди. Делай вид, что выжил из ума и не ведаешь, что творишь.

Дыхание Альбуса отдаёт вином, и он вдавливает Гарри в диван, несмотря на всю свою кажущуюся лёгкость. Он гладит его волосы, очерчивает скулы, легко целует шрам на лбу. Гарри ощупывает широкие плечи, прямую спину, обвисшую, но ещё крепкую задницу. Движения Альбуса чуть скованны, а суставы менее подвижны, чем у бойца на пике формы, но в нём есть сила, та самая, которая пугала Волдеморта и сшибала с ног Снейпа, та самая, что делала Дамблдора величайшим волшебником двадцатого столетия. На что он её растрачивает сейчас? На это глупое вихляние бёдрами?

— Только не говори, что тебе неприятно, — улыбается Альбус.

Вот так. Немного вина, немного ласки — и Дамблдор в твоей голове, будь ты хоть трижды победитель Волдеморта и чемпион аврората по окклюменции. Должно быть, со Снейпом было так же: назвать своим мальчиком, приобнять — и бедняга уже на коленях, подставляет задницу и мозг одновременно.

— Жаль, что я не сообразил про задницу, — мурлычет Альбус. Его глаза сверкают голубыми Люмосами, борода щекочет ухо Гарри, сожжённый большой палец чертит круги по плечу.

— Не страшно, — отвечает Гарри. — У тебя ещё будут новые хорошие мальчики, я совершенно уверен. Попроси, пожалуйста, Кытту приготовить ванну.


End file.
